


Что имеет значение

by lamia_oculi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamia_oculi/pseuds/lamia_oculi
Summary: О том, что было после того, как Геральт ушел, оставив Региса дожидаться Детлаффа. И о том, кто на самом деле третий лишний...
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Kudos: 21





	Что имеет значение

Детлаффу требуются доли секунды, чтобы осознать, что покой его убежища был осквернён.

Запах среди пыльных прилавков и стеллажей: убийца чудовищ. Острый запах, напоминающий человеческий, но сулящий не сытость, а опасность. Он почти выветрился, но и этой малости достаточно, чтобы привести вампира в бешенство. Лицо искажается, приобретая звероподобные черты, клыки обнажаются в оскале, когти удлиняются, превращаясь в смертельное оружие. Беловолосый ведьмак давно ушёл, но тот, кто его привёл, остается наверху и совсем не скрывается.

Несколько прыжков — подножье лестницы, середина, последняя ступень, — и вот Детлафф уже стоит за спиной Региса. Тот молниеносно разворачивается и парирует удар его когтей своими. Регис тоже готов к бою.

Детлафф атакует. Не в полную силу, конечно, с Регисом в полную — никогда, но и простить взлом он не может.

Они кружат во тьме, словно два вихря, опрокидывая мебель и заставляя листы бумаги взмывать вверх. Инструменты и фрагменты игрушек валятся на пол; о них Детлафф будет сожалеть позже. Ренаведд взирает на них со стены с чуть высокомерной молчаливой улыбкой. Детлафф почти достает нарушителя — не дотягивается всего на полдюйма, — краем взгляда замечает портрет, и ему мерещится, что глаза Рены смотрят не вбок, а прямо на него. Всего на миг.

Он сразу же об этом забывает, когда Регис уклоняется и бьёт в ответ. Удар мощный, выверенный, точный, но недостаточно быстрый, потому когти лишь пронзают воздух. Не до конца восстановился, рефлексы замедлены, и так будет еще очень долго. Вскоре нарушитель совершает еще одну ошибку: не успевает отшатнуться и зарабатывает неглубокую царапину на ключице.

Детлаффу быстро наскучивает эта игра: нет ни удовольствия, ни чести в том, чтобы избивать обессилевшего соперника. Поэтому он толкает Региса к стене и прижимает за поднятые запястья. Детлафф возвышается над ним, вдавливает в стену своим весом, а тот даже не пытается вырываться: наоборот, откидывает голову назад, доверительно открывая беззащитное горло.

Детлафф почти касается носом его кожи, втягивает запах крови, горьких трав и чего-то еще, знакомого и смутно тревожного. Затем поднимает голову и вглядывается в чужое лицо, сравнивая с образом из воспоминаний. То, что он видит, ему совсем не нравится. Проступившие сквозь кожу вены, воспалённые веки и заострившиеся черты бросаются в глаза. Регис выглядит нездоровым — куда более нездоровым, чем несколько дней назад в подвале винодельни, и это злит даже больше, чем бесцеремонное вторжение в его жилище.

— Я уже говорил, что тебе нужно сидеть дома, — бросает Детлафф. — Ты пустил насмарку несколько месяцев.

— Этого бы не произошло, если бы ты своевременно рассказал мне о шантаже, — доносится до него спокойный голос. Глаза Региса поблескивают в темноте, словно чёрные озёра.

— Ты рылся в моих бумагах, — догадывается Детлафф, сильнее стискивая его запястья и вдавливает незваного гостя в стену. — Ты и твой ведьмак.

— Детлафф…

— Рылся в моих бумагах, — повторяет он, и его голос всё больше напоминает рычание. — Привёл ведьмака в мой дом. Встал у меня на пути. Значит, так ты… — _платишь за то, что я сделал для тебя_ , мог бы он продолжить, но он никогда, никогда бы не стал ставить это Регису в вину. Он клялся его защищать, и он всего лишь держал слово. Поэтому он замолкает, продолжая скалиться. Теперь он зол еще и на себя.

— … благодарю тебя за помощь, которой нет цены, — подхватывает Регис. — За то, что позволил мне выжить. Теперь, полагаю, пришел мой черёд.

От его взгляда, спокойного и доброжелательного, как раньше, в груди Детлаффа что-то переворачивается. Гнев и жажда драки истаивают, уступая место опустошённости — его верной спутнице на последние месяцы.

— И, должен сказать, я очень рад тебя видеть, — добавляет Регис, улыбнувшись чуть смущенно, но искренне, и от этой улыбки перехватывает дыхание. И это тоже — совсем как раньше. — Жаль, что нашей встрече сопутствуют такие обстоятельства.

— Я тебя не звал, — с трудом выталкивает из себя Детлафф. Регис щурится в беззлобной насмешке.

— Твоя правда. Что ж, прости, что зашел без приглашения.

Детлафф переводит дух, прячет когти и клыки и, наконец, отпускает Региса и делает шаг назад. Тот машинально потирает запястья.

— Отыскать тебя было непросто.

— Я этого не хотел.

— Знаю. Ты всегда предпочитаешь разбираться со всеми делами сам.

— А ты всегда лезешь не в своё дело, — огрызается Детлафф. — Ведьмак отправился за солдатами? Или согласился подождать, пока мы поговорим?

— Геральт у княгини.

— Она наняла его, чтобы убить меня.

— Она наняла его, чтобы убийства прекратились. А для этого нужно найти тех, кто тебя шантажировал.

— Я сам их найду, — цедит Детлафф.

— Но пока ты в этом не слишком преуспел, — мягко замечает Регис. — Прошу тебя, позволь мне помочь. Если Геральт потерпит неудачу, мы попробуем найти их сами.

— _Я_ , — Детлафф делает акцент на этом слове, — попробую их найти.

— А я последую за тобой, — Регис делает шаг к нему и кладёт руку ему на плечо, будто припечатывая свои слова. — Смею надеяться, что окажусь не менее полезным, чем твои приятельницы-бруксы.

Детлафф хмурится, пытаясь понять, не почудился ли упрёк в последних словах — за то, что с тех пор, как их пути разошлись, он предпочитал общаться с более понятными собратьями. Так было и раньше — целыми десятилетиями, до того, как смутное предчувствие привело его в замок над горным озером, где он нашёл расплавленные останки.

Так было раньше, так было и после Назаира, где разошлись их пути. Но только сейчас Детлаффу пришло в голову, что Региса могло задевать, что его обществу он порой предпочитал компанию низших, с которыми ему всегда было спокойно и легко.

Рука Региса, будто в ответ на его сомнения, осторожно скользит по его шее. Жест простой и естественный, как и естественным было сократившееся донельзя расстояние между ним и Детлаффом.

— Давай попробуем, друг мой, — вполголоса просит он. — Ты же знаешь, я никогда бы не стал делать что-то тебе во вред.

— Как и я, — собственный голос Детлаффу кажется далёким, будто заглушённым пеленой.

Фразу можно было бы толковать как оправдание или очередной аргумент, чтобы отказаться от помощи, но Детлафф уже знает, что проиграл этот спор. И с обычной проницательностью Регис легко читает это в его взгляде. Он благодарно кивает и, помедлив, осторожно обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Ещё один жест из прошлого, когда они делили на двоих всё: и крышу, и небо под луной, и кровь. Из прошлого, в котором Детлафф познал настоящий покой и в котором не было постоянного напряжения и тревоги.

Он притягивает Региса к себе и позволяет себе, наконец, расслабиться под этими прикосновениями. Ощущение близости успокаивает и дурманит почище лучшей крови.

Он судорожно выдыхает, когда Регис очерчивает большими пальцами его скулы, подбородок, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо, будто пытаясь получше запомнить. Одна ладонь Региса вновь перемещается на его шею, затем на затылок, принося утешение, отчасти стирая отчаяние и напряжение. Вторая цепляется за его локоть, и в этом жесте — жажда и потаённое отчаяние. Детлаффу приходит в голову, что все эти месяцы не только он один испытывал мучительное одиночество…

Кажется, что он погружается в давно знакомый сон.

Всё ломается, когда Регис, кашлянув, почему-то замирает. Его спина напрягается под ладонями Детлаффа. Он пытается встретиться с другом глазами, но тот с непонятным выражением смотрит на что-то за его спиной. Можно догадаться по направлению взгляда.

Портрет Рены.

Почему-то кажется, что в комнате стало прохладнее. Очарование момента покрывается трещинами и рассыпается, словно краска на фасаде старого дома. Чужая рука соскальзывает с локтя Детлаффа. Регис отстраняется — мягко, но решительно, — неторопливо подходит к портрету и склоняет голову набок.

— Ты полон талантов, мой друг, — он улыбается, но взгляд его остаётся задумчивым. И немного виноватым. — Очень изящный набросок.

Детлафф оставляет комплимент без ответа, хотя не сомневается в его искренности. Он не сомневается и в том, что Регис давно успел заметить и рассмотреть портрет во всех подробностях, учитывая, сколько времени он здесь провел — это было ясно, потому что сильный запах нежелательного присутствия почти успел выветриться.

Он хмурится, не понимая, почему Регис отстранился, откуда возникла эта стена неловкости, но он не знает, как спросить.

— Итак, час настал, — Регис принуждённо улыбается. — Час расплаты и возмездия.

До Детлаффа не сразу доходит смысл его реплики.

— Нельзя… обернуть время вспять, — наконец, он подбирает слова, — и вернуть к жизни тех, кого я убил.

— Раз мы не властны над временем, нам остаётся только исправить то, что должно, — Регис кивает в сторону лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж.

— Пытаться исправить, — с горечью поправляет его Детлафф.

— Поверь, я давно знаю Геральта из Ривии. Если он взялся найти Рену и её похитителей, он их найдет, — Регис хлопает его по плечу — совершенно по-дружески, без осторожности и даже, пожалуй, робости, которыми сопровождались все предыдущие прикосновения. Его тон лишается каких-то очень важных обертонов — Детлафф не может дать им точную характеристику, но чувствует, что чего-то не хватает, — и становится деловым. Суховатым. — А мы найдём его. — Он бросает взгляд на звёздное небо в оконце над портретом. — Эта летняя ночь располагает к прогулкам, ты не находишь?

— Где он? — коротко спрашивает Детлафф. Он не может избавиться от ощущения, что где-то совершил ошибку.

— Явно не в постели, друг мой, — Регис усмехается, но усмешка опять не касается его глаз. — Готов побиться об заклад, он уже нашёл какую-нибудь ниточку. А то и не одну. Идём?

Детлафф косится на портрет, заставляя себя собраться, и кивает.

Рена.

Вот что действительно сейчас имеет значение.

Спустя пару секунд они с Регисом стоят на крыше магазина. Регис указывает на запад, где возвышается дворец Анны-Генриетты, княгини Туссента. Они переглядываются — Детлафф сосредоточен, Регис вежливо-доброжелателен, — и растворяются в воздухе.

… Двум высшим вампиром не составляет труда ни взять след ведьмака, ни проникнуть на территорию закрытого клуба.

Детлафф решает, что с Регисом можно будет поговорить позже.

Ночь продолжается.


End file.
